It Didn't Work Out
by True Goddess
Summary: The story of Toph and Kanto and why it really didn't work out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **

**Two to Three part short story about the story of Toph and Kanto. Please review and tell me what you think about it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>One<strong>

**Toph**

"It didn't work out." Toph said dismissively to her daughter, she didn't want to say anything further on the subject of Lin's father. It hurt her too much; she didn't want to remember Kanto. Toph refused to remember the man that had caused her so much anguish, yet such good times in the years she had known him. She didn't want to remember the voice she'd always miss, the feel of someone so sturdy under her fingertips. Someone she thought would never slip away, who understood her fully; her real self.

Not the Toph Beifong whom hid for twelve years and was nothing more than a secret to the world, when Toph was with Kanto, she felt real. Toph turned away from her daughter fuming angrily from her wandering mind to such subjects.

Yet when Toph rested her head that night, Suyin wasn't the only thing on her mind. The thoughts of Kanto just wouldn't escape her mind.

_Fifty Seven Years Ago:_

_Toph did not like balls, or galas, or anything that involved being dressed up in an appropriate manner. She simply enjoyed wearing her chief of police uniform and critiquing the new metal benders in her police force. Yet Toph could not escape this particular event, especially when it came to the request of Aang and Katara. _

_So Toph journeyed to Air Temple Island, to meet up with her old friends. As she stepped foot on the Avatar's home she could feel the people residing in the home. Katara and Aang were both chasing their young children; Bumi was running around the home as any six year old would, while Kya the darling only at four years of age was trying desperately to keep up with her brothers fun. _

_Toph smiled to herself as she raised her hand to knock on the door. With a few hushed whispers at the children the door opened and Katara enveloped Toph into a hug. "Toph, it's been almost five months since we've seen you! You should stop by more often." Katara said, Toph smiled at her old friend. "I know Katara, I'm just… Busy." _

_Toph could practically hear the disapproval in Katara's silence. Toph sensed the small child in front of her and was glad for the distraction, "Hello Kya." Toph said sweetly to the young girl, although the earth bender loves to show how tough she is. Toph has always had a soft spot to her, a part of herself she often despised. _

"_Hi." The little girl squeaked, likely clutching onto her mother and hiding behind her. "Don't be shy Kya." Katara said sweetly to her daughter, "Aang, why don't you and Bumi come say hello to Toph." Katara called to her husband, Toph could hear the footsteps of the Avatar and smirked._

"_Hey twinkle toes." Aang chuckled and hugged his old friend. "It's been a while Toph, how are you?" She shrugged, "The usual, putting people in jail. Saving your butt, nothing's changed." The trio laughed thinking back to there past memories. "We better get started Toph, we have a lot of work to do. First a day at the Spa, then we'll do your makeup!" Katara said cheerfully, Toph suppressed a groan. "Is it really necessary for me to be so… girly." Toph mumbled, she heard Katara huff in irritation from her stubbornness. _

"_Come on Toph, it's just for one night." _

_Before she knew it, Toph was sitting in a chair with one hand dipped inside of some unknown liquid; and the other being filed down. "Do you ever consider growing your nails, instead of biting them to the nub?" The woman asked, Toph only glared at the direction of her voice. "You're right." She replied with mock realization. "When I am locking people up, to keep Republic City safe; the first thing that comes to mind is whether or not I should file my nails." The woman remained quiet until Toph and Katara were escorted into another room._

"_They better not touch my feet." Toph warned her friend recalling an old memory from their days in Ba Sing Se. "Of course not, we both know what happened then." Toph couldn't help but join in and laugh with Katara. After a few hours of catching up and relaxation Katara and Toph returned to Air Temple Island to get dressed._

_On their way back the two friends were stuck in an awkward silence, Katara started the conversation by springing up a topic that was always sensitive the earth bending master. "I know this isn't my place Toph, but… I was just wondering if, if you ever get lonely. You're in that big house all by yourself and you've been burying yourself in work lately. I just worry that…" Toph cut her off abruptly, "Worry that I won't be like you Katara? I'm not like you, and I thought you knew by now; I don't look for anyone's approval. I don't need someone in my life, and my work is important to me. It makes me happy."_

_Toph huffed and looked in the other direction of Katara's voice. "I'm sorry Toph, I just worry about you." Toph sighed at her friends compassion, "I understand Katara, and I appreciate you for caring so much about me. But I don't need you or anyone to look after me, I never have. I wish you and Aang would stop hoping for me to settle down. I was never meant for marriage like you two were, and not everyone is."_

_They landed back on Air Temple island and started towards Katara's room. The tension between the two were thick, and even the Avatar knew not to get between the two. Katara changed quickly before beginning on Toph's hair. The earth bender felt the coolness of water rush over her head and the suds of soap tangled in her thick hair. Once it was rinsed a comb was run threw Toph's hair that touched half way down her back. She felt Katara's fingers fly expertly through her hair as she braided her thick hair into something expectable. Toph was disappointed to realize half of her hair was still hanging lose down her back._

"_Katara, is necessary to have my hair out?" she grumbled at her friend, Katara only laughed and replied, "Live a little chief." Toph rolled her eyes and let Katara continue with makeup and adorning her with jewelry. "Alright, you're done. " Toph got up from the chair and waited until Katara was finished with her own hair and makeup. Katara then handed her friend a dress, Toph was shocked by it's cool gentleness. "This is your dress right?" The blind earth bender asked, Katara chuckled at her friends surprise. "No, it's for you. You'll look beautiful trust me." Toph fumed angrily and put the dress over her head, it flowed over her body like a stream of silk._

"_What does it look like?" Toph asked, she felt so exposed her shoulders were out and she felt the air hitting her back as well. Toph didn't like it all, it was just too much for her to handle. She pulled some of her hair to cover her shoulders and was glad to have some cover. "You're worrying to much Toph, it looks great! Come, we should get Kya ready." After an hour and a half of chasing down the little girl, the two had finally gotten Kya into acceptable attire. Then they were off, Toph wanted nothing more than to wear her uniform. But she knew it was impossible now, especially now that she was in the air on Appa. In some moments, Toph felt like it was old times once again. But only for that moment, "We're here!" Katara said cheerily as she and Aang lowered their kids to the ground. _

_The five walked to the large doors and Toph was dumfounded by the buildings size. "This place is huge!" Katara laughed, "It's supposed to be." They entered the huge ball room and all of Toph senses were struck at once. The sound of laughter filled the air, as well as the clinking of glasses and hushed conversations, the smell of roasted vegetables and savory steaks filled the air, as well as the sweetness of pastries. Music filled her ears, a slow paced melodic piece; allowing those on the dance floor to sway to the hypnotic melody._

_Toph was overwhelmed with everything in the room, "Are you okay?" Katara asked concerned, Toph nodded reassuring her friend. "I'm fine, you four have fun. I'm going to find something to eat." Toph said hoping to hide from anyone she might know from her job. She made her escape by the refreshment table, not really wanting to be part of the festivities. _

_Toph sensed someone in front of her and decided to ignore it; she was more focused on the food in front of her. After munching on a few snacks, Toph grabbed a flute of champagne and made her way to a corner to hide. "Hello chief!" A voice said next to her, Toph smiled at the voice. "It's been a while Sokka." She said with a small smile raising her champagne to her lips. "It really has, how are you?" The young Earth bender shrugged. "Great." Sokka cleared his throat and she knew what was coming. "How's Koi treating you?" _

_Toph stiffened at the name of her past love. "We broke up, a year ago." She could practically hear Sokka's anger. "He didn't deserve you anyway, I'm sorry Toph." The earth bender rolled her eyes at that. "Not like you can do anything to change it. It was nice seeing you Sokka." She said hurriedly while placing her champagne down and storming off. Not before grabbing another filled flute, Toph settled in the opposite corner of the room and sipped her champagne in piece, and munched on the food that came around every so often._

_She desperately wanted the night to be over, and as if to make it worse someone else came to greet her. "Hi Toph." A soft voice said next to the blind earth bender, Toph turned to the man next to her and sighed. "What are you doing here Koi? "The earth bender asked not really wanting to engage with her ex-boyfriend. "You look great Toph, and why wouldn't I be here? I was invited." Toph rolled her eyes and set down the champagne knowing she's had enough alcohol for the night. _

"_Thank you; and I thought you had some job in the Fire Nation? Didn't Zuko offer it to you?" He must have been shaking his head from the pause, "I declined his polite offer, and something was holding me here in Republic City." He said taking a step closer, Toph wanted to run but she couldn't make a scene. Toph was thinking about a way to escape until someone put a hand on her elbow. "Hey what are you…" She started until the voice interjected while whispering in her ear. "Go along with it Chief, I'm getting you out of a situation; and might I say you look lovely tonight." He practically purred in her ear, she knew the holder of the voice immediately._

_It was one of her detectives, "Kanto." She hissed her face turning red from his lips against her ear. "Come on Toph, let's dance." Toph's stomach dropped she hated dancing, but it would mean Koi would leave her alone. "Toph, who's this?" Koi asked hurt filling his voice. "Ugh… my date! Kanto, I was beginning to think you stood me up." Toph said with mock hurt in her voice, she honestly was annoyed with both of the men in front of her. Although she did owe Kanto for coming to her rescue. "Why are you really here Koi?" Toph asked with more confidence than before, he was the man that had broken her heart. "Oh yes, well… Katara invited me. I was hoping we could… get back together."_

_Toph was going to kill Katara, she glared at Koi angrily. "Unless I heard incorrectly, which I'm positive I didn't. You said you couldn't be with me, that we had different goals. That I would never understand things the way you do, I would never see the world in your way. I could never do that Koi, I'm __**blind!**__" Toph hissed angrily, "Goodbye Koi, Kanto our dance is going to have to wait. I need to talk to Katara." _

_With that she spun on her heal and stormed down the room until she found Katara. "Hey Toph enjoying the…." Katara began until Toph cut her off, "Don't you dare pretend that you don't know what's going on! How could you invite Koi? I told you we broke up last year Katara; I told you it didn't freaking work out!" Katara sighed, "I just wanted you to be happy, and I didn't know the fight was that bad." _

_Toph smirked, "He said I could never see the world in his way." Toph could almost hear Katara's shock, "He actually said that, no wonder…" Toph glared at her, "You really don't think I'm capable of finding someone? I mean, I know I'm blind Katara… but I can find someone…" Katara put her hands over her friends, "I know that and…" She was cut off as Kanto came up to the two. Toph glared at him, "You know you're kind of interrupting something." Toph could practically hear Kanto's smile, "I apologize, Katara would you mind if I asked this lovely woman to dance? Or is this conversation of vital importance?" Toph hated when he spoke so formally, she was going to make him work overtime; for a month. Katara laughed at Toph's response and swatted her bare shoulder playfully, "He's really cute, Toph live a little; dance with him." Katara whispered in her friend's ear while pushing her forward a little. "Of course you're not interrupting Kanto; I was meaning to steal a dance from my husband anyway. You two have fun._

_Toph glared at the direction of Katara and turned back to Kanto. "Come on Chief, one dance; I promise it's all I ask." Toph sighed giving in, "Fine, but don't blame me if I'm a bad dancer." Kanto laughed and lead the earth bender to the center of the dance floor. It was a new song, with a beautiful melody just as hypnotic as the one before; it was one of those slower songs. Kanto placed his hands on Toph's hips and she blushed at the contact. "Ugh Kanto, some help here; I'm completely lost." He chuckled and placed her small hands on his shoulders. "There you are, now follow my lead." He said softly against the side of her head as they began to sway back and forth. _

_Toph followed his steps and found their steps were matching the beat of the song. "In perfect tempo." He murmured to himself, Toph snorted. "You like music?" Kanto laughed to himself, "Love music, Chief are you trying to… Dare I say it? Get to know me." Toph rolled her eyes, "Don't push it." Toph replied sharply, he laughed twirling her around much to the earth benders surprise. "Wouldn't dream of it." _

_After dancing the rest of the night, and once most of the people were gone Toph pulled away from him. "I should get back, and you should get home." Toph could almost hear that annoying smirk of Kanto's. "Why, we were just getting acquainted?" Toph smirked this time, "Because this may be the last night you get to sleep in. Overtime, next two weeks. I don't like to dance, goodnight Kanto." She heard his quiet curse and smiled to herself as she met Katara and Aang at the door. They were both holding their sleeping children in their arms. "So glad their sugar rush died down." Aang said quietly, Katara laughed softly and looked towards Toph. "How was your night?" Toph shrugged, "Not so bad, besides the whole Koi thing." Aang stopped and Katara cringed, "Wait, and why was Koi here?" Toph smirked in Katara's direction, "Yeah Katara, why was Koi here?" Katara sighed, "I- I invited him, I just wanted her to be happy!" _

_Katara said defensively, Aang laughed loudly. "Katara." He said while embracing his wife, "Seems your plan didn't work; Toph was having too much fun with her detective." Toph's face reddened, "I-It… It wasn't like that." She muttered under her breath, the two only laughed. She felt Sokka make their way towards them and he put his hand on Toph's shoulder. "Hey guys leave Toph alone… They totally were flirting the whole night!" Sokka exclaimed, the three laughed much to Toph's embarrassment, "I really don't like you guys sometimes." _

_The old friends made their way towards Appa, and took off to Toph's house which was the closest. Toph got off of Appa and patted his head. Katara embraced the young earth bender and said, "Please come and visit Toph, we miss you." Toph smiled and Aang interjected, "Yea besides we need someone to scare Bumi into cleaning his room." The three laughed and lastly Toph hugged Sokka, "See you around Toph." She smiled, "I'll visit this time, I promise."_

_With that the earth bender went into her home and for once she wasn't completely dreading her night with her friends. They were as irritating as always, expecting things, Katara interjecting. Perhaps she just missed them, or perhaps __**he**__ changed her look on things. _

The earth bender awoke and the following events of that day changed everything. Once Suyin was saved and Zhu Li Toph returned to her swamp. "Aw sweet Seclusion." The elder earth bender said aloud while sitting in her cave. Though she promised herself she wouldn't, her mind continued to go back to those days some odd decades ago. She missed him, though she won't admit it. But her mind continues to ponder on the one she just cannot forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Toph**

Toph thought she'd be happy, back in the swamp. No Avatar to bother her, or her children getting into sticky situations. Everyone was safe, yet Toph wasn't. She wasn't safe in her own mind; flashbacks kept running through her head. She knew the only way to end them, was to finally except them. "Damn you Kanto." She said aloud as another memory filled her mind.

_A week later:_

_Toph was enjoying Kanto's annoyance with his new schedule. She could hear his irritated murmurs from the other room and Toph hid her smirk behind the paper work in hand. A knock greeted her door and she looked up sensing her detective's presence. "Can I help you Kanto?" She asked trying hard not to smirk at him, "Toph I've been working overtime for a week, and everything has been slow." Toph waited for him to ask to go home, sure her payback was extreme but it was fun messing with him. She calmly put the papers in a drawer that she would never pick out from again, not like she could read the reports anyway. "What is it Kanto?" Toph was unsure why she felt his heart racing in his chest and how unconfident his posture was. _

_"__I was just wondering if you… wanted me to pick up some food. I was going to do a quick patrol before coming back." She raised any eyebrow at him unsure of why that would cause him so much distress but dismissed it probably thinking he was late for something. "Thanks that'd be great." _

_He walked off and the door closed leaving Toph alone in her office. She sighed at the silence in the police headquarters. She thought about paying a visit one of her old friends, and it hit her that they all have their own lives. Katara was right in a way, though Toph refused to admit such things; Toph never wanted to admit to them how lonely her life is. She rather stay in the police headquarters than go home, because at least it's not empty. _

_With a sigh the chief of police got up from her desk and opened the door walking down the silent corridors. She heard only the soft scratch of pen on paper, likely one of her employees filling out reports. The soft cries of someone arrested from the day before, and a woman softly grumbling about how unfair the law was. _

_Toph made it to the front desk where a woman named Laila worked, she was breathing softly and Toph smirked knowing she fell asleep again. It's then when she heard it, her hearing has always been exceptional, she just never thought it was to this extent. She heard a second heartbeat, the faintest of noises. She realized now why Laila was so tired all the time, she was expecting a child. _

_Toph sighed and put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Huh? Oh Chief Beifong! I'm so sorry; I promise I am not trying to make a habit of this!" She squeaked her heart racing in her chest in fear, "It's alright Laila, perhaps you should go home and rest. I'll have someone cover your shift." The girl was shocked into silence and she got up from the desk and put her hand on Toph's shoulder. "Thank you." Toph nodded and waited until she heard the heavy doors close before slumping into the chair. _

_Toph knew she wasn't jealous, she was just lonely. She often wondered if anything could fill these feeling, she has always been afraid of it. The feeling of being alone, perhaps it had to do with her childhood. She never had a friend; she would often make her own friends out of rocks or even pieces of cloth as dolls. It made the days alone bearable, although Toph hates this weakness. Her friends are the only people who accept her, their Toph's only family._

_"__I brought you some food." Kanto said softly, Toph didn't even realize he was near her. She nodded in thanks and took the bag from his hands. "You can go home too Kanto." He just stood there and Toph knew he heard her; she was just shocked he wasn't listening to her. "No, I think you should go home Toph. You're never at your own home. Maybe you should rest." Toph huffed in irritation biting down on the food in front of her. "I'm fine." Kanto sighed and walked around the desk taking the earth benders wrist. "Kanto what are you doing?" She asked surprised, she was even more shocked when he handcuffed her with wooden handcuffs. _

_"__Kanto!" She shrieked in shock, she was even more so when the sound of his soft laughter greeted her ears. "Sorry chief, you need to rest. We both know the only way is by force." Toph grumbled in irritation as he took her to the police carriages and put her in. "I hate you." She grumbled as he riled the Gemsbok bulls and they began trotting away from the headquarters. They rode in silence, apart from the few grumbles of annoyance from Toph. She knew she could get out of the handcuffs if she truly wanted to; she just was too tired to. The carriage came to a stop and Kanto opened the door for her, his warm hand on the small of her back. "Move your hand detective." She snarled angrily, although Toph didn't want to admit it she felt a jolt of electricity from where he touched her. He quickly moved his hand and Toph could hear the detective's heart racing. "What's the pattern to open the door, by the way Toph really clever to make your key metal bending." Toph tried to ignore the praise he was giving her, but deep down she was enjoying that he noticed the little things she did._

_"__Just uncuff me, I'm already home. No point in going back now." Toph could practically hear his satisfied smile as he uncuffed her. She rolled her wrists and began bending; it was a long and complicated dance. It was flowed beautifully, with gentle movements making bending something beautiful; and although Toph couldn't see it. Kanto was dumbstruck with her elegance in bending; she was beautiful when she lost herself in something. At last there was a click and the door swung open on mechanic hinges. _

_Toph turned to the man knowing he was watching her; she sucked in a breath and puffed out her red cheeks from the invigorating dance. "Ugh would you like to come inside for tea?" Toph asked the detective awkwardly. "I'd love to." He said softly and Toph lead the way inside not bothering to turn on the lights. As she continued through her home; she realized that there were police reports littering the floor. All of them held no significance to her anymore; she simply had asked Katara to read them to her. But now she was embarrassed from the mess, and her house was so cold too. _

_Toph put a kettle of tea on the stove and then began picking up papers. She did this in silence for a while until Kanto spoke up. "Toph, when was the last time you've come home?" Toph shrugs her back to the man, "I don't know a few days." She says quickly, and they both know it's a lie. Kanto picks up a paper and sucks in a breath reading the date. "Toph, these papers are seven months old." Toph chuckled nervously, "Oh come on detective give it a rest." She said reaching for the papers faster now, "Toph." He said softly and then she broke._

_"__Nine months ago, the last time I was here was nine months ago! Happy?" She asked yelling at her detective, her usually neat bun now had strands in her face. She was red faced and completely out of her usual element of control. "Toph, why?" Kanto asked gently and she looked away from him, not allowing him to see the emotions on her face. "Because I was tired." She replied walking to the stove and taking the whistling kettle off of it; she placed in tea bags and waited. "Of what?" Kanto asked the blind earth bender and she raised an eyebrow. "What were you tired of?" He asked in clarification, and Toph was thrown back into silence. She took a few moments to think of her answer and then she did honestly too. "I was tired of being alone." Kanto took the tea and poured two cups, "How about we both get into some normal clothes like normal people and talk?" Kanto suggested gently, and Toph didn't argue, she changed quickly and came back to the room. _

_She could hear Kanto's heart racing and smirked at him grabbing the cup filled with tea from his hands. "Shocked Kanto?" She asked before taking a sip of the jasmine tea. "No, I've already known you were this beautiful." Toph was shocked to realize, he wasn't lying. She blushed and the two walked to her couch and sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments before Toph's loneliness spilled from her mouth._

_"__I never come home, because I'm tired of it being empty. When I had Koi, it wasn't lonely anymore and I didn't mind being here. In fact, I liked it I felt like I actually had a home. But then things just started getting bad and he left me. I wasn't really heartbroken; I just missed his presence really. I missed having someone who actually cared about me here. Someone who didn't mind that I like to fight and I love being an earth bender. I thought he accepted me, but he couldn't get over the fact that I can never see his world. So I rather stay at the station, because at least there I am never alone. I never feel this weak." _

_Kanto was shocked by this, Toph knew that much. She was shocked in return when he took her hand, "I know how it feels Toph. Believe me I understand how it feels to be weak." Toph shook her head, "I am not weak, I-I am usually so strong. I've worked hard to be this way, but now I feel like…Like I am nothing but a weak little girl again."_

_Kanto shook his head firmly, "No." He said with a determined voice, "That is not weakness; weakness is standing by and doing nothing. Trust me Toph when I say that you are not weak. That you should be thankful that your parents loved you so much. You became strong because they never supported you, but some are forced into becoming someone they are not." Toph was shocked by his words, she was used to this man who was snarky and flirtatious not someone so sad and broken. His voice held a pain that has not yet healed, and it hurt her._

_"__I'm sorry." She said softly shocking herself by the words that had escaped her mouth. "Don't be. Wait did Chief Beifong just apologize to me?" He asked in a teasing tone, Toph punched him hard in the arm and he winced. "Okay, sorry." She laughed and got up from the couch yawning. "I believe it is time for you to leave, you do have work tomorrow." She said smirking at down at him, "Alright, I believe it is time for me to leave." Kanto chuckled and got off the couch, Toph was shocked to realize he was wearing a sleeveless shirt when their skin touched. She almost forgot they had changed into "normal" clothing. They walked to the door in silence and Kanto opened it. "See you tomorrow chief." He teased; Toph rolled her eyes her hand on the door. "Goodbye Kanto." As she got ready to close it she was shocked to feel his warmth close to her face and his lips brush her cheek. "Goodnight Toph." He said softly before he walked off. _

_The chief of police stood their dumbfounded until the sounds of the carraige were far behind. She touched her cheek and closed the door. That night it wasn't so empty in her home anymore, and she was beginning to like being their again.  
><em>

A tear rolled down the old earth benders face at the memory, she missed him more than she cared to realize. She stretched her back and walked through the woods looking for something for her dinner. She found a few roots and began boiling water for a stew. She had reminisced enough of Kanto for the night, but she knew tomorrow was a different story.


End file.
